1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording that is used for writing data on a recording medium by means of a perpendicular magnetic recording system, and more specifically, to a magnetic head for perpendicular magnetic recording that has a tapered main pole.
2. Description of Related Art
The recording systems of magnetic read/write apparatuses include a longitudinal magnetic recording system wherein signals are magnetized in a direction along the plane of the recording medium (the longitudinal direction) and a perpendicular magnetic recording system wherein signals are magnetized in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the recording medium. It is known that the perpendicular magnetic recording system is harder to be affected by thermal fluctuation of the recording medium and capable of providing higher linear recording density, compared with the longitudinal magnetic recording system.
Magnetic heads for perpendicular magnetic recording typically have, like those for longitudinal magnetic recording, a structure where a read head having a magnetoresistive element (hereinafter, also referred to as MR element) for reading and a write head having an induction-type electromagnetic transducer for writing are stacked on a substrate. The write head includes a main pole that produces a magnetic field in a direction perpendicular to the plane of the recording medium. The main pole includes, for example, a track width defining portion having an end located in a medium facing surface that faces the recording medium, and a wide portion that is connected to the other end of the track width defining portion and is greater in width than the track width defining portion. The track width defining portion has a generally constant width. To achieve higher recording density, it is required that the write heads of the perpendicular magnetic recording system be smaller in track width and improved in write characteristics such as an overwrite property which is a parameter indicating an overwriting capability.
A magnetic head for use in a magnetic disk drive such as a hard disk drive is typically provided in a slider. The slider has the medium facing surface mentioned above. The medium facing surface has an air inflow end (a leading end) and an air outflow end (a trailing end). The slider is designed to slightly fly over the surface of the recording medium by means of an airflow that comes from the air inflow end into the space between the medium facing surface and the recording medium. The magnetic head is typically disposed near the air outflow end of the medium facing surface of the slider. In a magnetic disk drive, positioning of the magnetic head is performed by a rotary actuator, for example. In this case, the magnetic head moves over the recording medium along a circular orbit about the center of rotation of the rotary actuator. In such a magnetic disk drive, a tilt of the magnetic head with respect to the tangent of the circular track, which is called a skew, occurs according to the position of the magnetic head across the tracks.
In particular, in a magnetic disk drive of the perpendicular magnetic recording system which is higher in capability of writing on a recording medium than the longitudinal magnetic recording system, the skew mentioned above can cause the phenomenon that signals already written on one or more tracks that are adjacent to a track targeted for writing are erased or attenuated during writing of a signal on the track targeted for writing (such a phenomenon will hereinafter be referred to as adjacent track erase). To increase the recording density, it is required to prevent the occurrence of adjacent track erase.
A known technique for preventing adjacent track erase resulting from the skew is to configure the main pole so that its end face located in the medium facing surface decreases in width with increasing proximity to the top surface of the substrate, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2004/0150910 A1 and US 2009/0059426 A1, for example. U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2004/0150910 A1 and US 2009/0059426 A1 also disclose configuring the main pole so that its thickness near the medium facing surface decreases with increasing proximity to the medium facing surface.
In order to prevent the skew-induced problems, it is also effective to reduce the thickness of the main pole in the medium facing surface. If the entire main pole is thinned, however, the main pole becomes small in cross-sectional area perpendicular to the direction in which magnetic flux flows. This makes it difficult for the main pole to direct much magnetic flux to the medium facing surface, thus leading to degradation of overwrite property.
As disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2004/0150910 A1 and US 2009/0059426 A1, the main pole can be reduced in thickness near the medium facing surface with increasing proximity to the medium facing surface. This allows the thickness of the main pole to be small in the medium facing surface and allows the main pole to direct much magnetic flux to the medium facing surface.
Each of U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2004/0150910 A1 and US 2009/0059426 A1 discloses a magnetic head in which at least one of the top and bottom surfaces of the main pole includes a slope that is located near the medium facing surface and inclined with respect to a direction perpendicular to the medium facing surface. Here, if the slope has a small angle of inclination in the medium facing surface with respect to the direction perpendicular to the medium facing surface, it is difficult to increase the thickness of the main pole in the part thereof away from the medium facing surface. This leads to deterioration of write characteristics. On the other hand, if the slope has a great angle of inclination in the medium facing surface with respect to the direction perpendicular to the medium facing surface, the thickness of the main pole in the medium facing surface greatly varies with changes in level of the medium facing surface to be formed by polishing. This results in great variations in write characteristics. As such, it has conventionally been difficult to prevent the skew-induced problems and to improve write characteristics while suppressing variations in write characteristics associated with changes in level of the medium facing surface.